This disclosure relates to coatings and, more particularly, to a multi-layer spallation-resistant thermal barrier ceramic coating.
Turbine engine components such as airfoils and other articles typically operate in harsh environments. For instance, an airfoil may operate under high temperatures, corrosive conditions, and a variety of different stresses. The article may include a ceramic coating for protection against the environmental conditions.